


Sewing buttons

by arsamandi



Category: Coraline (2009), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Sheriff, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Coraline!AU, Coraline!Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Other Claudia, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Sad Stiles, Stiles-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szeryf nie radzi sobie po śmierci swojej żony w wypadku samochodowym, uciekając w alkohol i zostawiając Stilesa samego sobie. Co się stanie, gdy Stiles odkryje przejście do świata idealnego? Z wciąż żywą mamą, z zainteresowanym nim tatą? Jednak nic nie jest za darmo.<br/>Coraline!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Tato? - Stiles zajrzał do kuchni, przygryzając wargę. Szeryf siedział przygarbiony nad stołem, opierając czoło na dłoni, nie dając żadnego znaku, że usłyszał syna. Drugą ściskał kurczowo na wpół pełną szklankę whisky i Stiles zamknął na chwilę oczy, nabierając drżąco powietrza. - J-jesteś głodny? Mógłbym zrobić ci coś do jedzenia - zaproponował, zmuszając usta do wygięcia się w uśmiech. - Mógłbym…

\- Stiles, przestań, proszę - odezwał się zmęczonym głosem jego ojciec, przysuwając szklankę bliżej siebie. - Jadłem wcześniej, nie musisz się martwić. Może pójdziesz spotkać się ze Scottem, hm? Dawno się nie widzieliście.

Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie w progu, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie chcę zostawiać cię samego - powiedział cicho i John po raz pierwszy podniósł wzrok, odnajdując nim syna.

\- To ja powinienem się tobą opiekować, nie ty mną… - westchnął gorzko, potrząsając głową, a potem wychylił jednym haustem parzącą zawartość szklanki, udając, że nie zauważył zaciśniętej szczęki Stilesa. - Claudia poradziłaby sobie lepiej - dodał prawie niesłyszalnie, sięgając po butelkę, która w ostatniej chwili zniknęła mu spod palców.

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj.

Szeryf ściągnął brwi, otwierając usta, by zaprotestować, ale słowa utkwiły mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył wilgotne policzki Stilesa. Czasami zapomniał, że on też kogoś stracił. Że stracił _matkę_. I że John nie umiał jej mu zastąpić.

\- Idź do Scotta - poprosił cicho.

Stiles jedynie skinął głową, zabierając ze sobą butelkę.

W porządku. John miał inne.

 

*-*

 

Stiles zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi wyjściowe z nieco większą siłą niż była potrzebna i obrócił się, uderzając butelką o ścianę domu. Szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony i Stiles stanął, oddychając ciężko, wycierając mokrą od bursztynowego płynu dłoń o spodnie.

Bursztynowego jak oczy jego mamy.

Jak _jego własne_.

W tym momencie ich nienawidził.

\- Stiles?

\- H-hej, Scotty! - Okręcił się błyskawicznie na pięcie, przywdziewając na usta standardowy, szeroki uśmiech. _Wszystko było przecież w porządku, nieprawdaż?_ \- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, marszcząc z dezorientacją brwi. Był całkiem pewien, że nie umawiali się na dzisiaj.

Scott jedynie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę ze starym, pożółkłym pudełkiem.

\- Nawet nie uwierzysz, _co_ znalazłem na strychu. I od razu pomyślałem o tobie - że koniecznie muszę ci to pokazać.

\- Uch, dzięki? - Stiles wziął niepewnie pudełko od Scotta, przyglądając się mu z nieufną ciekawością. - Raczej nie powiesz mi, co jest w środku?

\- Nie - odparł radośnie Scott, balansując z ekscytacją na czubkach palców. - Sam zobacz. Przypomina ci kogoś?

\- _Przypomina mi kogoś_. Co mi przypomi-- - Stiles urwał w tym samym momencie, w którym zdjął przykrywkę, rozszerzając oczy. - Wow. Serio, zaczynam mieć dziwną ochotę to spalić. Dlaczego tego nie spaliłeś? To _powinno być_ spalone, okay? Mam _ciarki_. Możemy to spalić?

\- Żartujesz?! - Scott praktycznie wyrwał mu laleczkę z ręki. _I_. Ta laleczka wyglądała praktycznie identycznie jak on. Ciemnoniebieski T-shirt pod koszulą w kratkę, zmierzwione brązowe włosy, ciemne punkciki na maleńkiej twarzy z włóczki. I oczy z dwóch okrągłych, czarnych guzików.

Stiles przełknął ślinę. Ta rzecz naprawdę przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

\- Genialne, nie?

Spojrzał na Scotta z czystym niedowierzaniem.

\- Od teraz do odwołania masz zakaz oglądania jakichkolwiek horrorów. Masz niezdrową fascynację, Scott, wiesz o tym?

Scott jedynie zerknął na niego niewinnie spod rzęs.

 

*-*

 

Stiles wszedł z powrotem do domu, przechodząc prawie bezszelestnie koło kanapy, na której spał jego ojciec. Prawa ręka szeryfa zwisała jakieś dwa centymetry nad podłogą, dotykając jednej z dwóch stojących tam butelek.

Palce Stilesa zacisnęły się na laleczce, bielejąc. Oddałby wszystko, byleby mama żyła, by w tym domu nie było tak… samotnie. Może to on powinien był zginąć w tym wypadku samochodowym zamiast niej. Gdyby jej nie rozpraszał, mówiąc, ciągle _mówiąc_ , jak ten nadaktywny ciężar, którym był… To była jego wina, że nie zauważyła tamtego pijanego kierowcy, że nie próbowała uniknąć zderzenia.

To on powinien był umrzeć.

Może wtedy jego tata zniósłby to lepiej.

 

*-*

 

\- _Ty_ \- powiedział stanowczo Stiles, sadzając lalkę na poduszce u siebie w pokoju i spoglądając na nią spod ściągniętych brwi, starając ukryć własny dyskomfort przy wpatrywaniu się w obojętne, czarne guziki. - Się stąd nie ruszasz. Przynajmniej póki nie wymyślę, jak się ciebie pozbyć, nie raniąc przy tym uczuć Scotta.

Tylko jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł uznać, że włóczkowa kukiełka _dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności_ wyglądająca jak Stiles, była czymś niesamowitym.

Niesamowitym, racja. Niesamowicie _upiornym_.

 

*-*

 

\- _Derrrek?_ \- przeciągnął śpiewnie, uderzając otwartą dłonią w drzwi. - Wiem, że jesteś w domu, mój szósty zmysł dzwoni i szaleje. I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem w stanie stać tutaj do wieczora, bez przerwy mówiąc, prawda? Nie będziesz miał nawet _chwili_ spokoju. Jedząc, zmywając naczynia, kąpiąc się… _Nawet. Chwili._

Drzwi zostały gwałtownie szarpnięte z taką siłą, że Stiles po prostu musiał skomentować w zachwycie wytrzymałość zawiasów. Czy Derek mógłby może polecić mu firmę? Albo dać adres sklepu, w którym je kupił? Lub może to była strona internetowa, albo…

\- Czego chcesz, Stiles? - przerwał mu z rezygnacją Derek, uciskając nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

_Niegrzecznie!_

\- Pomóc ci w doskonaleniu - albo, okay, zacznijmy może najpierw od _zdobycia_ \- umiejętności interpersonalnych - oznajmił z grymasem Stiles, wyciągając niepewnie zza pleców DVD z nową trylogią _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ i ulotkę miejscowej pizzerii.

Derek spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

Cisza przeciągnęła się niezręcznie i Stiles przeklął w myślach wszystko, co sprawiło, że w ogóle uznał, że przyjście tutaj było dobrym pomysłem. Derek nie chciał spędzać z nim wolnego czasu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, to było oczywiste. I spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kto by chciał? Nawet jego tata… Nawet jego tata wolał _pić,_ niż z nim rozmawiać.

Po prostu… po prostu nie chciał być dłużej _sam_.

Cofnął się niezręcznie, spuszczając wzrok i czując wstępujące na policzki gorąco.

\- To była tylko luźna propozycja, wiesz? Nie - nie musimy tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz. I, uch, akurat sobie przypomniałem, że powinienem już iść? - Cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, balansując na krawędzi prowadzących na trawę stopni. - Tak więc… Świetnie, że się zobaczyliśmy, musimy jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzyć, przednia zabawa, ja…

\- _Stiles_. 

Stiles podniósł wolno wzrok do góry jedynie po to, by zaraz podnieść też brwi. Derek stał koło otwartych na całą szerokość drzwi z rozbawionym uśmiechem, wyraźnie robiąc mu przejście.

\- Och. _Och!_ Wiedziałem, że urokowi Stilinskich… - Wskazał sugestywnie na swoje ciało, poruszając zabawnie brwiami i Derek parsknął. - …nie można się oprzeć.

\- Jeśli to pomaga ci patrzeć w lustro, _jasne_ \- zironizował Hale, wyrywając mu ulotkę z ręki, gdy Stiles przecisnął się obok niego do środka. Czy przypadkiem nie wspomniał już wcześniej o rażącym braku manier? _Duh_. - Jaką chcesz?

 

*-*

 

Nie mógł zasnąć.

Za każdym razem, gdy tylko zamykał oczy, słyszał własny roześmiany głos i tuż potem rozpaczliwy pisk opon i zgrzyt zgniatanego metalu.

Stiles podciągnął kolana do piersi, obejmując je z całej siły ramionami i wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciemność. 

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał drżąco, zaciskając powieki i próbując zmusić się do uśnięcia. - Przepraszam, mamo… - Potarł dłonią twarz, wściekle wycierając wilgotne policzki, a potem przewrócił się na drugi bok -- i wrzasnął, staczając się razem z kołdrą na podłogę.

Na poduszce leżała jego laleczka.

\- To nie jest zabawne - wymamrotał z irytacją, podnosząc się z ociąganiem. Serce mogło lub nie mogło bić mu odrobinę szybciej niż normalnie--

Och, w porządku! Miał je w gardle. Zdarza się, okay? Serio, _każdy_ , kto chociaż _raz_ oglądał _Laleczkę Chucky…_

\- Proszę, powiedz, że spadłaś z szafki nocnej - mruknął podejrzliwie, oceniając wzrokiem odległość dzielącą blat od łóżka. - Powiedz, że spadłaś, a nie sama tu przywędrowałaś, okay? - Zwęził na chwilę oczy, zastanawiając się nad czymś, a potem gwałtownie je rozszerzył, machając szaleńczo ręką. - Albo nie! Nie mów. Jestem całkiem pewien, że jeśli się w tym momencie odezwiesz, zejdę przedwcześnie na zawał serca, a uwierz mi, zawał serca w moim wieku to nie coś, na co potencjalnie chciałabyś zejść.

Lalka ani nie zmieniła pozycji, ani się nie odezwała. Właściwie jedyne, co robiła, to było wpatrywanie się bez wyrazu w ścianę naprzeciwko.

\- Okay… - powiedział wolno Stiles, kiwając stanowczo głową i siadając wolno na łóżku. – Wracam spać. Nie rób nic dziwniejszego od tego, co już zrobiłaś, a ja postaram się udać, że wcale nie rozmawiam z nieożywionymi przedmiota _—AAAH!_ To nie jest w porządku! Koniec straszenia Stilesa na dzisiaj! – pisnął słabo, przyciskając dłoń do serca i patrząc z wyrzutem na sufit, skąd wcześniej coś się rozległo. Coś jak… stukanie? Ze strychu?

Dźwięk rozbrzmiał ponownie i Stiles podskoczył.

A potem z determinacją odrzucił kołdrę i ruszył na górę.

 

*-*

 

Okazało się, że stukanie pochodziło od małych, ukrytych w ścianie drzwiczek, które uderzały w kartonowe pudła przez przeciąg. Stiles nawet nie zamierzał kwestionować, jakim cudem udało mu się to usłyszeć ze swojego pokoju. Po prostu rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, odepchnął pudła i uklęknął, wczołgując się w ukryte przejście za drzwiczkami.

 

*-*

 

Po drugiej stronie był jego własny pokój.

 

*-*

 

Stiles rozejrzał się, zaskoczony, odkasłując i wytrzepując z włosów pajęczyny. Wstał powoli, rozglądając się. To _był_ jego pokój, ale… coś tu nie grało. Podszedł do łóżka, przesuwając dłonią po pościeli. Była innego koloru niż ta, którą miał u siebie. I bardziej miękka. Ściany były pokryte plakatami i zdjęciami, których nie przypominał sobie, by robił, a w rogu stała gitara i kij baseballowy.

Nie grał.

Nie od czasu, gdy umarła mama.

Z wahaniem cofnął się i wyszedł na korytarz. Z kuchni docierał zapach czegoś gotującego się, a to oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie ktoś tam był.

\- Uhm - powiedział niepewnie, uchylając drzwi i wsadzając głowę do środka. Przy kuchence stała odwrócona do niego tyłem kobieta ze związanymi w luźny kucyk ciemnobrązowymi włosami i bordowym, luźnym swetrze, opadającym na legginsy. Nie wyglądała, jakby go usłyszała. – Zastanawiam się, czy to ja powinienem się pierwszy przedstawić czy pani, skoro jest pani w mojej kuchni, ale z drugiej strony, to nie jest moja- _moja_ kuchnia, tylko jakieś surrealistyczne doświadczenie, więc…

\- Stiles, kochanie! – Kobieta obróciła się, uśmiechając szeroko i klaszcząc w ręce. Stiles cofnął się, blednąc, jakby ktoś go uderzył w twarz. - W samą porę na obiad! Zawołasz swojego ojca, skarbie?

Zdołał jedynie potrząsnąć głową, próbując wciągnąć powietrze do boleśnie skurczonych płuc. _Boże, nie, nie atak paniki, nie teraz, nie, kiedy musiał uciekać, nienienie…_

Kobieta – nie jego mama, _nie_ – ściągnęła brwi, zaniepokojona, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając do niego dłoń, ale Stiles szarpnął się do tyłu, obnażając zęby.

\- N-nie dotykaj mn-mnie… 

\- Och, słońce… - wyszeptała, zmartwiona, klękając tuż przy nim. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy osunął się na podłogę. – Patrz na mnie i licz oddechy razem ze mną, dobrze? Możesz to zrobić? – Gdy nie odpowiedział, wzięła głęboki wdech. – Jeden, Stiles. Zrób to.

\- N-nie _mogę_ …

\- _Powtórz_.

Wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, a potem wypuścił. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, przesuwając czule palcami przez jego włosy. Zacisnął powieki z całej siły, próbując za wszelką cenę się nie rozpłakać.

\- Dwa.

Kiwnął szybko głową i rzucił się do przodu, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi, wciągając do płuc zapach jej perfum, zaciskając pięści na jej swetrze.

\- Ty nie żyjesz – wykrztusił niezrozumiale, nie odsuwając się. – Nie żyjesz. A nawet jeśli… to nie miałabyś tego… tych… To sen, prawda?

\- Guzików? – podpowiedziała, śmiejąc się i światło odbiło się w okrągłych, czarnych guzikach przyszytych w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się oczy. – Bo nie jestem _tamtą_ mamą, Stiles. Jestem twoją drugą mamą. I kocham cię tak samo, jak ona. Pójdziesz teraz po tatę?

\- J-jasne – mruknął, ocierając policzki wierzchem dłoni i odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Na wątpliwości jeszcze miał czas. Zresztą, przecież tylko śnił, nie?

 

Zapukał do gabinetu ojca, zastanawiając się, jak go nazywać. Albo mam-- _drugą_ mamę.

Bezosobowość! Bezosobowość była dobra, racja, huh? Huh?

\- Heeej, ta--hej! – wyszczerzył się radośnie, otwierając szeroko drzwi. – Obiad! I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że będzie z dużą ilością warzyw. Warzywa są _niezwykle_ dobre dla zdrowia, wiesz? Jeśli, oczywiście, są gotowane na parze, bo w innym przypadku witamina C ulega…

Szeryf obrócił się na stołku, uśmiechając do syna i Stiles odpowiedział słabo tym samym, przełykając ślinę na widok lśniących guzików zamiast oczu.

\- Zawsze chciałeś nauczyć się obsługiwać moją służbową broń, prawda? – zapytał drugi John, unosząc zachęcająco brew. Rewolwer leżał na biurku z wysuniętym magazynkiem i kulami obok. Stiles zrobił mimowolny krok do przodu. – Chodź, pokażę ci, jak należy to robić. Może zaczniemy od czyszczenia lufy, hm? Tu jest szczotka, zobacz…

 

*-*

 

_If only I could have a puppy, I'd call myself so very lucky. Just to have some company, to share a cup of tea with me, I'd take my puppy everywhere. La la la la I wouldn't care!_

Stiles przetarł ze zmęczeniem oczy, przewracając się na bok i sięgając pod poduszkę po dzwoniący telefon. Scott, oczywiście, do kogo innego mógłby ustawić taki dzwonek?

\- Scotty, czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? – wychrypiał sennie, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Zerknął na godzinę i westchnął. - O tak nieludzkiej porze, skoro już o tym mowa, ugh.

Po wczorajszym obiedzie z drugimi rodzicami został na kolacji, potem jeszcze długo z nimi rozmawiając. Ani razu nie powiedzieli, że muszą gdzieś iść, że mają coś do zrobienia. Poświęcili mu całą swoją uwagę bez słowa skargi. Ba, wydawali się szczęśliwi, że mają go przez te kilka chwil dla siebie, a on…

A on nie chciał tu wracać, ale nigdy nie zostawiłby taty samego.

Poza tym te guziki wzbudzały w nim ciarki, okay?

\- _Chodzi o tę lalkę, którą ci dałem. Mama powiedziała, że… nie powinienem był tego robić? Podobno była z nią związana jakaś historia, że kilka lat temu pewna dziewczynka, też stąd, znalazła ją i po dwóch tygodniach zaginęła. Nigdy jej nie odnaleziono._

\- Bardzo zabawne, ha ha i tak dalej – mruknął, przewracając oczami. Naprawdę powinien zakazać mu oglądania tych horrorów. – A teraz, co faktycznie chciałeś? Bo muszę pójść zrobić tacie śniadanie, skoro już byłeś na tyle łaskaw mnie obudzić.

\- _Stiles, wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale może lepiej nie ryzykować? Może daj mi ją z powrotem. I… i ona podobno nie wyglądała wtedy jak ty…_

\- Przepraszam bardzo, a kto od początku głosował za spaleniem jej, hm? _Ja_. I nie zamierzam… Okay, całkowicie zamierzam powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem” – oświadczył z dziecinną satysfakcją, puszczając do laleczki oko. – A co do jej spalenia… spotkajmy się dzisiaj wieczorem. Muszę ci coś pokazać.

_\- W porządku. Ale potem się jej pozbędziemy, dobrze?_

\- Jasne, Scott, co tylko chcesz.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek westchnął, nachylając się i zgarniając z kanapy rozsypany popcorn do trzymanego w ręku kosza. On i Stiles zostali do późna, oglądając _Gwiezdne Wojny_ i, choć prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, rzeczywiście całkiem dobrze spędził ten czas.

Nawet, jeśli zauważył, że im bardziej zbliżali się do końca filmu i pory powrotu Stilesa do domu, tym bardziej chłopiec stawał się niespokojny, wsuwając do ust róg własnego papierowego kubełka i go nieświadomie gryząc. Derek nie skomentował jego zachowania ani słowem, ale przysunął się bliżej, zadając parę pytań na temat akcji i dorzucając dwie czy trzy suche uwagi, które sprawiły, że Stiles wciągnął powietrze w oburzonym szoku, otwierając te perfekcyjne usta, gotowy bronić swoich świętości. _("- Nie! Wytrzymać do końca musisz, aby scenę tę zrozumieć"; "- …ominąłeś parę lekcji gramatyki w szkole, Stiles?"; "- O mój Boże, przecież chodzi o to właśnie!"; "- …przestań… po prostu… przestań"; "- Nie wina moja, że na arcydziełach filmowych, nie znasz się")_

Gdy Derek go na koniec zignorował, obracając się w stronę ekranu z uniesionymi o parę milimetrów kącikami warg, Stiles ściągnął brwi.

A potem zaczął rzucać w niego popcornem.

O wiele śmielej, gdy w pewnym momencie Derek złapał jedno z ziaren, wsadzając je do ust. I następnie, kompletnie nieporuszony, wysypał na głowę Stilesa zawartość własnego kubełka.

Derek pamiętał, co Laura kiedyś mówiła o bezcennych rzeczach w życiu.

(Wyraz twarzy Stilesa był jedną z nich)

(Wyraz twarzy Dereka, gdy Stiles wzruszył ramionami, bezceremonialnie zebrał garść popcornu z _podłogi_ i ją _zjadł_ , też nie należał do często spotykanych)

Jego nerwowe ruchy nie powróciły po tym ani razu.

Derek rozprostował się, rozciągając plecy i rozejrzał po pokoju. Chyba wszystko było już posprzątane. Zawrócił w stronę wyjścia, biorąc ze sobą kosz, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuła czerwona bluza z kapturem, przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła.

Szlag.

Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał ją teraz odnieść.

 

*-*

 

\- W porządku, to co chciałeś mi pokazać? - zapytał Scott, marszcząc nos w otoczeniu tych wszystkich zakurzonych rzeczy na strychu. Aktualnie był całkiem zdumiony - i zadowolony, oczywiście, że zadowolony - że nie dostał jeszcze ataku astmy. Serio, co Stiles w ogóle sobie myślał, przyprowadzając go tut--- o rany, _ohyda_ , czy to, co przemknęło zza tamtą połamaną ramą łóżka, było szczurem?!

Scott na wszelki wypadek przesunął się w przeciwną stronę z grymasem.

\- _Maaagię_ \- powiedział śpiewnie Stiles, poruszając zabawnie palcami w powietrzu, a następnie opadając na kolana przy ścianie i odsuwając stare pudło, by dobrać się do małych, zamkniętych drzwiczek.

Scott westchnął.

\- Magię - powtórzył bez emocji.

\- Tak - potwierdził z ekscytacją Stiles, chwytając za krawędź drzwiczek i szarpiąc je w swoją stronę. Nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr i zmarszczył brwi z wyraźną dezorientacją, zanim nie spróbował jeszcze raz. Też bezskutecznie.

\- Może są zamknięte na klucz? - podpowiedział pomocnie Scott, rozglądając się za czymś, na czym mógłby usiąść, skoro najwyraźniej miało im się tu zejść. To duże pudło, które wcześniej… och. _Och_. Czy to nie wyglądało przypadkiem podobnie do… szczurzych odchodów? Świetnie. Pudło odpadło już w eliminacjach.

\- Nie - mogą - być - zamknięte - na - klucz - wysapał Stiles przez zaciśnięte zęby, podkreślając każde słowo pociągnięciem za drzwiczki. - Skoro - zeszłej - nocy - były - otwa-- _aaampf!_

Wyszczerzył się do Scotta radośnie z podłogi, unosząc oba kciuki do góry i kompletnie się nie przejmując faktem, że leżał plecami na innych szczurzych ekskrementach.

\- Ha! Panie przodem, możesz więc iść pierwszy - zakomunikował dumnie i Scott przewrócił z rozbawieniem oczami, obchodząc go ostrożnie i otwierając szerzej drzwiczki, by móc zobaczyć…

…ścianę cegieł?

\- Stiles, tu niczego nie ma - powiedział wolno i Stiles ściągnął momentalnie brwi, podrywając się i samemu przypadając z niepokojem do zamurowanego przejścia, uderzając w nie otwartymi dłońmi.

\- Nie, nie, nie - wymamrotał, potrząsając w panice głową. - Tu był korytarz, przysięgam, że tu był korytarz!

\- Hej, spokojnie - mruknął miękko Scott, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i Stiles odpuścił, siadając otępiale i przeczesując palcami nerwowo włosy, zupełnie jakby nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć. - Może ci się to tylko przyśniło? Co w ogóle miało być na drugim końcu tego korytarza?

\- Moja mama… - odpowiedział cicho Stiles, kurcząc się w sobie i Scott poczuł, jak coś go ściska w gardle.

Bez słowa uklęknął na podłodze koło przyjaciela, biorąc go za rękę i ściskając mocno.

Drugą zamknął drzwiczki.

Żaden z nich nie pamiętał o leżącej w pokoju Stilesa laleczce.

 

*-*

 

\- Okay - powiedział z determinacją Stiles, naciągając kołdrę na głowę. - _Okay_.

 

*-*

 

W środku nocy obudziło go światło dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi i brzęk czegoś tłuczonego. Zsunął się z łóżka, zaniepokojony, stawiając bose stopy na zimnej podłodze i wyszedł na korytarz, wyglądając przez balustradę schodów.

Jego ojciec klęczał nad rozbitą szklanką, przyciskając drżące, pobielałe dłonie do oczu. Obok niego stała prawie pusta butelka i Stiles zagryzł wargi, chwytając kurczowo poręcz i schodząc z wahaniem na dół.

\- T-tato? - odezwał się cicho. Szeryf drgnął, obracając się chwiejnie w jego stronę i zaciskając zęby na widok podwójnej, rozmazującej się sylwetki syna.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz, Stiles? Nie masz przypadkiem jutro szkoły? - Wypuścił powietrze, pocierając twarz ręką. - Proszę, idź do pokoju.

Stiles poszedł do kuchni i wrócił z czystą szmatką oraz szufelką, klękając i zaczynając mechanicznie wycierać rozlany alkohol.

\- Są wakacje - powiedział, siląc się na swobodny ton głosu. - Może ty się położysz, a ja skończę sprzątać, hm? Brzmi dobrze?

Ręcznik został mu nagle wyrwany z rąk i zacisnął palce na pustym powietrzu, zaskoczony.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, _nie jestem dzieckiem_ \- wycedził szeryf, plącząc się przy niektórych słowach. Stiles szarpnął głową do góry, rozszerzając oczy.

\- N-nie miałem tego na my--

\- To wszystko przez ciebie. - John wziął butelkę do ręki, obejmując ściśle i wpatrując się w nią z nienawiścią. Serce Stilesa zaczęło bić odrobinę szybciej. Chyba nie… chyba nie chodzi o… - Każdego dnia… Każdego dnia, gdy widziałem ją umierającą powoli w szpitalu po wypadku… Zastanawiałem się, jak, do diabła, mam sobie sam poradzić z wychowaniem tego głupiego dziecka? Tego małego, nadaktywnego drania z ADHD, który _rujnuje mi życie_. To wszystko twoja wina, Stiles, słyszysz mnie? - Stiles mógł jedynie pokiwać głową, nie będąc zdolnym do oderwania wzroku od ojca. Nawet nie był świadomy ściekających mu po policzkach łez. Nie był świadomy niczego, poza łomotem własnej krwi w uszach. - Zabiłeś… zabiłeś swoją matkę, Stiles. Dlaczego… _dlaczego to nam zrobiłeś…?_

Butelka w dłoni szeryfa zadrżała i zacisnął mocniej pięść, opierając na niej głowę. Jego plecy zaczęły się trząść i Stiles odwrócił wzrok, próbując przełknąć podchodzącą mu do gardła żółć.

Nie mógł zwymiotować. Nie tu.

Chciał schować twarz w koszuli ojca i przeprosić, ale domyślał się, że to nie jest chciane.

Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, a potem zebrał odłamki szkła na szufelkę, wynosząc je do kosza pod zlewem i wrócił do pokoju, chcąc przynajmniej tym nie przynieść ojcu rozczarowania.

 

*-*

 

Derek stał pod oknem Stilesa, zaciskając palce na czerwonej bluzie. Pijany szeryf nie był specjalnie cicho.

 

*-*

 

Stiles wtulił twarz w poduszkę, wstrząsany spazmatycznym płaczem. 

Coś skrzypnęło i uniósł odrobinę głowę, spoglądając opuchniętymi, czerwonymi oczami w stronę drzwi. Mała, szara myszka kręciła się w nich, znikając i pojawiając się od nowa, jakby chciała, żeby za nią poszedł.

Nie miał przecież nic do stracenia, prawda?

Tym razem przejście za drzwiczkami na strychu nie było zamurowane.

Były otwarte, zupełnie jakby na niego czekały.

 

*-*

 

Derek przeskoczył przez parapet, zamykając za sobą okno do pokoju Stilesa i otrzepując ubrudzone od wspinaczki po drzewie spodnie. A następnie zmarszczył brwi.

Stilesa nigdzie nie było.

Położył zwiniętą bluzę na krawędzi łóżka i wtedy to zobaczył. Spod poduszki wystawała mała, szmacianka nóżka w znajomych, bordowych spodniach. 

 

_Kilka lat temu, po pożarze domu, pewna dziewczynka znalazła laleczkę, bardzo podobną do niej. Parę dni później zaczęła wszystkim opowiadać o przejściu na strychu, o rodzicach z guzikami zamiast oczu, ale nikt jej nie wierzył, składając to na karb żałoby._

_Po dwóch tygodniach zaginęła. Nigdy jej nie odnaleziono._

_\- Laura…_

Derek wyciągnął wolno lalkę spod poduszki, modląc się, by to nie było to.

\- Cholera, Stiles.

Zaszyte usta laleczki były rozpostarte w wymuszonym uśmiechu na wbitych w policzki hakach. Poniżej guzików wyszyte były niebieską włóczką duże, okrągłe łzy.

 

*-*

 

Stiles wpełzł do pokoju i momentalnie przetarł twarz rękawem, pozbywając się pajęczyn.

\- Mamo? Huh, _druga_ mamo? - zawołał, kierując się za zapachem szykowanej kolacji. - Jesteś tam?

\- _Stiles_. - Czyjaś ręka złapała go za ramię, odwracając i nagle Stiles stanął twarzą w twarz z drugim tatą. Zanim zdążył zareagować, ten zakrył mu dłonią usta, rozglądając się wokół i zniżając głos. Światło zamigotało w matowej powierzchni guzików. - Nie możesz tu być. Wracaj do siebie, rozumiesz? Wracaj...

\- Coś się dzieje, chłopcy?

Claudia stanęła w progu pokoju, przekrzywiając z zainteresowaniem głowę na bok i wycierając dłonie w ręcznik.

\- N-nie, skarbie, ja tylko… - John zawahał się, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie zdezorientowanemu Stilesowi. - Chciałem chwilę porozmawiać z naszym synem.

\- Mogłeś to samo zrobić przy stole, kochanie - upomniała go z rozbawieniem, żartobliwie wymierzając cios ręcznikiem i jednocześnie zagarniając do siebie Stilesa. - Chodź, słońce, jedzenie jest już gotowe.

Szeryf przełknął ślinę, gdy Claudia obejrzała się na niego ponad ramieniem Stilesa, upewniając się, że nastolatek ich nie widzi i powoli, z uśmiechem, przeciągnęła palcem po szyi.

Gardło Johna rozpruło się, rozrywając delikatną nić i wysypując trociny na podłogę.

Coś stuknęło głucho i Stiles obejrzał się, marszcząc brwi, gdy niczego nie zobaczył. Cóż, niczego oprócz pary czarnych guzików w kącie i małej kupki trocin, ale…

\- Kolacja stygnie - przypomniała Claudia.

Wziął ją niepewnie za rękę, ściskając mocniej, gdy pogładziła z czułością jego włosy.

 

*-*

 

Claudia podsunęła mu szklankę waniliowego shake'a razem z talerzem kręconych frytek i Stiles spojrzał na puste miejsce przy stole, unosząc brew. 

\- Nie czekamy na ta-- drugiego tatę? - zapytał zmieszany, nie sięgając po frytkę.

\- Och, prawdopodobnie niedługo do nas dołączy - odpowiedziała lekko Claudia, wzruszając ramionami i mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. - Nie przepuściłby dobrowolnie okazji do spędzenia czasu z tobą. Wiesz, że cię kocha, prawda? Że oboje cię kochamy.

 

_To twoja wina, Stiles. Zabiłeś swoją matkę. Zniszczyłeś nam życie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!_

 

\- T-tak… - wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok na talerz i przesuwając po nim widelcem parę frytek. - Mógłbym… mógłbym tu dzisiaj zostać? Tylko dzisiaj, w końcu kto wytrzymałby bycie wystawionym na niesamowitość, jaką jest Stiles Stilinski, na dłużej niż jeden dzień, racja? - Poruszył zabawnie brwiami znad szklanki z milkshake'iem i jego druga mama roześmiała się, całując go w czoło i siadając na krześle obok. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni małe pudełeczko, podsuwając je mu i Stiles zmierzył je nieufnie wzrokiem. Serio, aktualnie miał już dosyć pudełek. Ostatnie kryło tę upiorną laleczkę - której _wciąż_ zapominał spalić, cudownie, nawet mając błogosławieństwo Scotta - więc nawet nie chciał myśleć, co zawierało to. Barbie do kompletu?

\- Stiles, możesz zostać tu tyle, ile tylko zechcesz. Możesz tu nawet zostać na stałe, ale… jest jeden warunek.

\- S-stałe? Hej, mówiliśmy o jednym dniu, nie jestem typem chłopaka, który po jednej randce od razu planuje całą przyszło-- - ucichł, gdy mama przykryła jego dłoń swoją, potrząsając lekko głową.

\- Pomyśl, kochanie. Co dokładnie tamten świat ma ci do zaoferowania? Twojemu tacie będzie lepiej bez ciebie, a my - my cię _chcemy_ , skarbie. Brakowało nam ciebie. Póki się nie pojawiłeś, nasze życie było puste. Będziesz miał wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz, Stiles - powiedziała miękko i nagle drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się, ukazując stojącego w nich Scotta z brązowymi, okrągłymi guzikami pod rozwirzchrzoną czupryną, który pomachał im lekko ręką. Do kostki lewej nogi miał przyczepiony sznurek, którego drugi koniec opleciony był wokół haka w ścianie. Jak _łańcuch_. Stiles odruchowo uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, gdy gdzieś z tyłu umysłu zamigotała mu szaleńczo lampka z alarmem.

\- Co…

\- Scott już zawsze będzie miał dla ciebie czas, nie tylko dla Allison. Twój tata nigdy więcej nie zajrzy do butelki. A ja… ja nie odejdę, Stiles. Tu nigdy nie było i nie będzie wypadku samochodowego.

Spojrzenie Stilesa mimowolnie powędrowało do pudełka.

\- Jaki… _To_ jest ten warunek?

\- Tak. Musisz jedynie się zgodzić, żebym zaszyła ci guzikami oczy.

\- _Słucham?_ \- Stiles szarpnął gwałtownie głowę do góry, niechcący uderzając łokciem w stół i wbijając w nią przerażony wzrok. Pudełeczko zachybotało na krawędzi blatu, upadając na podłogę i wysypując tam całą swoją zawartość.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Claudia schyliła się, podnosząc dwa błyszczące guziki i igłę z grubą, czarną nicią. Stiles powiódł niedowierzającym spojrzeniem za jej ruchem, wykorzystując okazję, by wstać wolno od stołu. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz nawet wybrać ich kolor. Może bursztynowy? Taki, jakie mają twoje oczy teraz?

\- Uhm, ja… ja nie przepadam za igłami? Zbytnio - wykrztusił przez ściśnięte gardło, próbując uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. - A właściwie w ogóle. Ale może… może mógłbym to przemyśleć? U siebie w pokoju?

\- Ale nic nie zjadłeś. - Claudia zmarszczyła brwi, zaniepokojona.

\- Och, to. To! Jedzenie, hah! - Stiles błyskawicznie pochwycił z talerza garść frytek, wpakowując je sobie nerwowo do ust i unosząc oba kciuki do góry. - Gotowe! Najedzony! Było absolutnie pyszne - wydusił z pełną buzią i szerokim uśmiechem. - Pójdę więc… na górę? Pomyśleć? _Przemyśleć!_

\- Oczywiście, skarbie, potem może…

Stiles nie zamierzał czekać na dalszy ciąg po _'może'_ , tylko praktycznie ruszył schodami jak burza do swojego pokoju, wpadając do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. A potem jeszcze barykadując je szafką nocną.

Och, nie, proszę pani, żadnych igieł, żadnych operacji, żadnego znieczule-- okay, w tym mógł się pomylić - ale serio, żadnego dotykania się do jego oczu. Żadnego zostawania tu na stałe. Żadnego zabierania jednej z nielicznych pamiątek, jakie miał po mamie.

Tej _prawdziwej_.

Poza tym, hello, ale z tym światem było coś poważnie nie tak! Scott na uwięzi, znikający drugi tata, wcześniej próbujący go ostrze--

Och, _cholera_.

Stiles rozszerzył oczy, gdy dotarło do niego, _czym_ dokładnie była ta kupka trocin. O Boże, o Boże, o Boże…

Jak błyskawica oderwał się od szafki, przypadając do drzwiczek po drugiej stronie pokoju i praktycznie wyszarpując je z zawiasów z siłą, z jaką za nie pociągnął.

I zamarł w pół ruchu.

\- No chyba sobie żartujecie!

 

*-*

 

\- Stiles? Stiles! - Derek po raz kolejny uderzył bezskutecznie w ścianę cegieł za drzwiczkami. - _Stiles!_

 

*-*

 

\- Nie, nie, nienienie - wymamrotał z desperacją Stiles, kopiąc zamurowane przejście. - Nie teraz, nie, nigdy tak nie było!

\- Kochanie? Coś się dzieje? - Gdzieś z głębi korytarza rozległ się głos jego ma-- nie, nie _mamy_ , kogoś obcego, kogoś _niebezpiecznego_ i Stilesowi serce podeszło do gardła. Rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie po pomieszczeniu -- kij baseballowy. Chwycił go w obie ręce, ujmując na tyle pewnie, na ile dało się trzęsącymi dłońmi.

\- Nie! Uch, nie, spadła mi książka! - odkrzyknął, samemu się krzywiąc na oczywiste kłamstwo.

Klamka w drzwiach przekręciła się i drgnęły, zatrzymane przez szafkę.

\- _Otwórz_ , skarbie. - Głos opadł odrobinę, przestając być tak przyjemny. - Dlaczego się zamknąłeś?

Wysunął język, zwilżając nim wyschnięte wargi.

\- Bo nastoletni chłopiec potrzebuje chwili prywatności? - zaryzykował. - Sam na sam? Małe rendez-vous pomiędzy Stilesem a Stilesem?

Drzwi zadygotały.

\- Jeśli otworzysz teraz, nie zostaniesz ukarany.

\- A jest opcja, że nie otworzę i również nie będę? Kary aktualnie, o ile pamiętam, zostały zabronione jako pogwałcenie praw dziecka. Zabronione! I są zdecydowanie zbyt w stylu średniowiecza. Mam na myśli - _XXI wiek, ludzie,_ o czymś to świadczy, nie, ha?

Deski podłogi pod stopami Stilesa zadrżały i złapał się odruchowo ściany, czując odłażącą z niej przegniłą tapetę.

\- CZY TO JEST SPOSÓB, BY ZWRACAĆ SIĘ DO MATKI, STILES?!

\- Och, wow - wydusił, tocząc wzrokiem po zmieniającym się w brudną, kamienną celę pomieszczeniu. - Dzięki, Scott, bracie. Mówiłem już, jak bardzo kocham twoje przemyślane prezenty?

 

*-*

 

\- Spal ją.

Derek szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, obracając do stojącego w wejściu szeryfa z pobladłą, wyczerpaną twarzą. Opierał się ciężko jedną ręką o framugę drzwi, drugą mając zwiniętą w drżącą pięść.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, odpowiadając mu twardym spojrzeniem, ale szeryf wytrzymał je, unosząc z determinacją podbródek. Zapach alkoholu nie był już tak silny, jak wcześniej.

\- Mojego syna nie ma w jego pokoju, ty za to jesteś tutaj, chociaż nie przypominam sobie, bym cię wpuszczał. Wydajesz się wyraźnie przeświadczony, że jest za tą ścianą, a obok ciebie leży przypominająca go lalka. W tym momencie nie chcę wysnuwać pochopnych wniosków, ale… jesteś bratem Laury Hale, prawda?

Derek skinął wolno głową i John posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

\- Nigdy nie odnaleziono jej ciała, ale na strychu natknięto się na kukiełkę wyglądającą identycznie jak ona. Czasem trzeba uwierzyć w to, co… Jeśli - jeśli Stiles tam jest… _Boże_. - Szeryf zapadł się w sobie, pocierając dłońmi twarz. - Powiedziałem mu… powiedziałem mu parę rzeczy, których nie powinienem był. Których _nie myślę_. Nie mogę go stracić. Mam tylko _jego_. To mój _syn_ , na miłość boską.

Hale milczał przez chwilę, jakby rozważał jego słowa.

\- Ma pan zapałki? - odezwał się na końcu. - Nie wiem, czy to się uda. Ona jest wiedźmą żywiącą się duszami dzieci. Wyczuwa, które są nieszczęśliwe i zwabia je do swojego idealnego świata. Jeśli to się powiedzie, jeśli Stiles jeszcze żyje… Musi pan zacząć się nim opiekować, do cholery. Stanąć na wysokości zadania jako rodzic. Nie umarła tylko pańska żona. Umarła też jego _matka_. 

\- Przysięgam. Claudia prawdopodobnie byłaby wściekła, gdyby zobaczyła…

\- Prawdopodobnie tak - przerwał bez emocji Derek i szeryf spojrzał na niego poważnie. A potem skinął głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę zapałek.

 

*-*

 

\- _Stiiiiileeeeees!_ \- zanucił śpiewny, przenikliwy głos. - Wiesz, że stąd nie ma ucieczki, prawda? Zresztą, dokąd? Do ojca, który cię nienawidzi? Do przyjaciół, którzy nie mają ochoty spędzać z tobą czasu?

Zza zbutwiałych drzwi wysunęła się nienaturalnie długa ręka i Stiles zamachnął się kijem, idealnie w nią trafiając. Dłoń uderzyła o ścianę z mokrym plaskiem i upadła na ziemię, wijąc się.

\- Okay, oficjalnie ohyda - wymamrotał, cofając się do granic możliwości. - I jeśli przetrwanie całej trylogii _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ nie jest znakiem, że ktoś naprawdę chce ze mną spędzać czas, to już nie wiem, co mogłoby nim być!

Kikut ramienia wybił dziurę w drzwiach, sięgając do szafki i zaczynając ją odpychać i Stiles przełknął ślinę.

 

*-*

 

Włóczka już dawno spłonęła. Teraz guziki zamieniały się wolno w gęstą, czarną masę na podłodze.

Cegły za drzwiczkami zniknęły.

\- Stiles!

 

*-*

 

\- …i obiecuję, że już zawsze będę ścielił po sobie łóżko, jeśli tylko zaraz się obudzę. Albo pojawi się z powrotem przejście - wymamrotał Stiles z zaciśniętymi powiekami, przywierając ściśle plecami do ściany cegieł. - Oba. Oba są dobre. Poproszę oba, jeśli - jeśli można?

\- _Stilesss…_ \- Coś zasyczało prawie przy jego uchu i machnął na oślep kijem, uderzając w jakiś kształt z mdlącym dźwiękiem.

A potem niespodziewanie upadł do tyłu.

I zaczął rozpaczliwie czołgać się przez przejście, ignorując rozdzierające wrzaski za sobą, chodzące mu po dłoniach pająki i zdartą skórę na kolanach.

Byleby tylko się stąd wydostać, o Boże, o Boże, _tato_ …

Chciał po prostu do taty.

Zamrugał gwałtownie, starając się odpędzić parzące łzy i nie przestając iść do przodu.

 

*-*

 

Szeryf chwycił go za ramiona, praktycznie wyciągając z ostatnich metrów korytarza, gdy tymczasem Derek zatrzasnął drzwiczki, przekręcając w nich klucz.

A potem zaczął wycofywać się w stronę wyjścia, nie chcąc przerywać Stilesowi i szeryfowi, który obejmował ściśle syna, gładząc go po brudnych włosach i przepraszając, wciąż i wciąż.

Póki nie złapała go za nadgarstek czyjaś ręka i nie spostrzegł słabego uśmiechu Stilesa nad ramieniem jego ojca. Już miał zostać, gdy w tym samym momencie zauważył poruszające się bezgłośnie wargi oraz jedną, figlarnie uniesioną brew.

_\- A więc jednak mnie lubisz, huh?_

Derek poczuł, że ma ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę.

Kilkukrotnie.

_\- Tylko wtedy, gdy nie jesz popcornu z podłogi._


End file.
